1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coated glass, particularly to a coated glass having a high abrasion resistance property and a method for making the coated glass.
2. Description of Related Art
Coated low-emissivity glass has a low emissivity in the infrared wavelength range of the radiation spectrum, and has a high transmittance in the visible wavelength range. However, typical films or coatings deposited by vacuum deposition have a low abrasion resistance.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.